Versus
by RamenRenegade
Summary: A very simple premise. No dialogue. No exposition. No holds barred. Naruto versus Sasuke.


**_WELCOME_**

Welcome to my latest one shot. Now this one is pretty short. But I hope you enjoy it. As always I do not own Naruto. **Please** leave a little **review** when done. Thanks.

* * *

_Konohagakure: Training Grounds_

_Monday: 13:42PM_

Naruto gasped for air as he stood under the open blue sky. The sun peaked out from behind a large white cloud further illuminating his torn, dusty and ragged clothes. His face was bruised as a small bit of blood was drying on the side of his reddened lips. His chest kept heaving as he fought to give his burning lungs more air. His legs felt as heavy as lead and his arms that he kept raised in a defensive stance shook slightly as if keeping them raised as all he could do.

But despite all the pain, exhaustion and frustration Naruto felt right now, his focus was absolute, his will was unwavering and gaze remained like tempered steel. He'd been waiting for this for what felt like an eternity. He wasn't going to let this chance go. There was nothing, nothing in the world more important to what he was doing right here, right now. He was going to fight. He was going to win.

Standing directly across from him in the large, grassy clearing, was Sasuke. He too was gasping for precious air. His clothes were torn and dirty. His hair was uncharacteristically matted and there was a deep blue bruise on his left cheek. Sasuke spat out a glob of blood and tore away his left sleeve that was hanging loosely on his arm by just a few threads.

The wind blew through the valley as the two opponents faced each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see his white Hokage hat sitting on the stump of a tree long since cut down. Placed underneath was the matching white jacket billowing in the breeze.

The two seemed to take one final deep breath and then sprinted at each other. Sasuke drew a kunai in each hand that temporarily surprised Naruto. He quickly leapt in the air and spun with both kunai blades faced out. Naruto came to an abrupt stop and ducked under one blade. Sasuke stopped spinning as he landed on the ground and came back in the other direction swinging his kunai. Naruto bent back out of the way and then sidestepped another attack and then another.

Sasuke continued to press as he swung both blades at the same time and closed in towards Naruto's head. With lightning fast reflexes, Naruto blocked both attacks simultaneously and back flipped while kicking Sasuke's squarely in the jaw with enough force to lift him up off his feet. Sasuke grimaced as he fought to absorb the pain and while airborne he flipped and landed flat on his stomach as Naruto, who was still in air, landed on his hands and was about to flip back onto his feet.

Seizing that opening, Sasuke threw one of his kunai while still on his stomach and as Naruto landed on his feet, he realized that kunai was hurtling at him and was now less that a foot a way. Naruto quickly sidestepped only for the blade to slice his arm. Before he could recover, Sasuke was on him with his other kunai, swinging and slashed expertly.

Naruto grunted as one of Sasuke's attacks sliced him across the chest but he knew he couldn't slow down. To do so would be fatal. Naruto ducked under another swing but Sasuke was ready, using the momentum to spin around and back kick Naruto in the ribs, sending him crashing to the ground.

Naruto landed on his back and groaned in pain. Almost instantly, Sasuke leapt and landed on top of him with his kunai faced down. Naruto grabbed both his wrists just in time to keep the blade from stabbing him in the head. The two were now locked in a battle of strength as Sasuke tried to bear down with all his might as Naruto desperately fought to ward him off.

Sasuke grunted as he could feel Naruto weakening. Naruto's lungs burned, his arms felt on the verge of giving out. His ribs ached with every breath. Desperate, he used all his strength to twist just to the left and force the kunai out of Sasuke's hands and into the grassy earth.

With Sasuke temporarily off balance, Naruto swung his head up and struck Sasuke in the cheek with his forehead before sliding both of his feet up between them and rolling back until Naruto found himself on top. Without hesitation, Naruto began to pummel a stunned Sasuke in the face with one punch after another.

Sasuke was struck four times before he got his hands up and blocked the rest. He then quickly punched Naruto in his already tender ribs. Naruto paused as he felt the sudden jolt of pain. That opening was all Sasuke needed as he followed his attack up with an elbow to the side of Naruto's head than knocked him off. Sasuke quickly rolled back onto his feet and Naruto remained on his side, struggling to get up.

Sasuke staggered a few steps back as he fought to keep from blacking out. He shook his head to stop the dizziness that plagued him. As he opened his eyes and focused, Naruto was getting to his feet. Realizing that he had to press on, Sasuke ran towards his target but as he did so, Naruto turned and threw a dirty kuani towards him.

Almost instantly, Sasuke recognized it to be his own. Naruto must have pulled it out of the ground after he fell. Without enough time to fully dodge, Sasuke moved just enough for it strike him just above his waist and avoid any major organs. Sasuke grunted as he fell back and pulled the kunai out of his stomach before tossing it aside.

By then Naruto was on him, trying to maintain the advantage they both knew he now had. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face with a right and then a left before trying to strike the stab wound. Sasuke countered, by blocking the punch with his left hand and punching Naruto in his right before following that with a roundhouse kick with such force Naruto's whole body spun in mid air before crashing to the ground.

Sasuke quickly leapt back several yards before falling to his knee. He was losing too much blood. He quickly tore away what remained of his shirt to reveal the blood stained wound. He took a deep breath, knowing the pain he was about to feel would be immense. Sasuke made several hand signs and blew a small amount of flame into the wound. His entire body shook in pain as the fire licked at his wound and burned it closed.

A second later, he stopped and nearly doubled over as he fought not to pass out. His head began to throb as he legs shook. He eyes were shut tight as he fought to master the pain. He was in control of his body. He'd felt worse than this. Much worse. This would not defeat him.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Did he lose consciousness for a moment? He wasn't sure. Though he had to admit he didn't recall hitting the ground after being kicked in the head. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around. Sasuke was doubled over in pain several yards behind him. Naruto wondered why Sasuke hadn't taken advantage while he was down. A second later he noticed smoke wafting up from the blackened knife wound and he had his answer.

Both men looked at each other as they fought to even stand. It was obvious this wasn't over. So they both achingly fought back onto their feet and faced each other. Without a word they both attacked, running towards each other as fast as their legs could carry them. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's face that he easily dodged. Sasuke countered with a punch to the stomach and uppercut to the jaw and a straight jab to the eye. Naruto staggered back as Sasuke tried to finish him.

Naruto sidestepped two more jabs and blocked a third before kneeing Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke pitched forward as his body took the blow. Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head and kneed him in the ribs again. When he tried for a third time Sasuke raised his hands and blocked the attack and pushed Naruto back.

Naruto found himself momentarily off balance. That moment was all Sasuke needed to take control back as he jumped straight up and with both feet at the same time, kicked Naruto squarely in the chest knocking back. Sasuke then landed on his back and immediately back flipped onto his feet.

Naruto hit the ground and rolled several feet before coming to a stop. He slowly got to one knee when he saw Sasuke in the air, falling towards him with an axe kick. Naruto raised his forearm above his head to block the attack only for Sasuke to quickly recover and kick him in the side of the head with his other foot, knocking him over.

Still lying flat on his back Naruto saw Sasuke leap and come down with a foot into his chest. Naruto yelled in pain as he spat up blood. He knew instantly that at least two or three of his ribs were fractured. The ground beneath him cracked from the force of Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke raised his leg once more and swung it back down. But Naruto fought through the pain and caught Sasuke's foot and twisted it at the ankle. Sasuke yelled in pain before Naruto, still holding on, swung him off and rolled onto his stomach and got to his feet. Sasuke stumbled back coming to a stop and going back into a ready stance.

Naruto took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain that confirmed his broken ribs. Nevertheless he took several more before he sprinted towards Sasuke, zigzagging as he closed in. Sasuke's eyes widened as he intently watched Naruto as he closed in. It was clear that Naruto was moving even faster now, pushing his body to the limit.

A few feet away now, Naruto jumped with enough force that the ground cracked under his feet. His right hand was cocked and ready to fire as he closed the last bit of distance between them. Naruto threw his punch only for Sasuke to catch it. Sasuke countered by swinging in close and punching him in the side of the face and then again in the chest.

Naruto blocked Sasuke's third punch and kicked him in the side and followed that with a punch to the face. He tried to kick Sasuke again but Sasuke raised his own leg to block the blow before taking a few steps back before stepping in with a side kick to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto absorbed the hit and spun past Sasuke's outstretched leg and struck him in the face with the back of his hand, knocking him back. He closed in with several more punches but Sasuke deftly blocked or sidestepped them all. Naruto tried to hit Sasuke with a roundhouse but his target ducked under the attack and before he could recover, Sasuke struck him with an uppercut and knocked him back.

Naruto staggered back but was able to keep his footing only for Sasuke to close in throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto immediately began to jump around like a rabbit, dodging every attack. He grimaced as the pain in his ribs seemed to increase with every jump.

Sasuke kept close, almost shadowing every step Naruto made as he continued to fire punches and kicks in his direction. One punch grazed Naruto's chin and another hit him squarely in the left shoulder. The strike instantly numbed his arm but he kept moving.

Naruto landed in front of a large oak tree only for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke threw another punch that Naruto avoided. Sasuke's attack struck the tree and shattered it into splinters that showered down around them. Naruto immediately leapt in with a flying kick that Sasuke was just able to step back and out of the way from and the two began to exchange punches and kicks. Naruto landed a jab and a kick to Sasuke's side. Sasuke sidestepped another punch before landing a left and right combination that stunned Naruto and forced him back. Sasuke quickly tried to follow with a kick to the face but Naruto recovered faster than he anticipated and flipped up and over his outstretched leg and came down with and axe kick to the top of Sasuke's head than sent him crashing to the ground.

Naruto stood over Sasuke's fallen form gasping for air. Blood trickled from his mouth and the side of his bruised left eye. Sasuke groaned as he began to stir. He slowly began to get to one knee as Naruto raised his fist, intent on punching him back down with all his might.

But Sasuke was ready and lunged forward and with two closed fists struck Naruto squarely in the chest with everything he had. Naruto coughed up blood as he was suddenly airborne and flying back from the force of the blow. His eyes bulged and his mouth hung open as the pain seemed to reverberate throughout his entire body.

Naruto crashed into the ground with a sickening thud and rolled several more feet before coming to a stop on his back. His eyes remained opened and his mouth fell slack as he fought just to breathe. He would make a low wheezing sound every time he tried to take a breath. Slowly, Naruto turned his head and looked to see Sasuke still where he was on one knee. Blood poured down from a wound on the top of his head that must have come from Naruto's last kick.

Sasuke looked to Naruto who remained motionless and merely stared back at him. Realizing this was his chance, Sasuke willed himself to painfully get to his feet before doubling over in pain. Sasuke took as deep a breath as his cracked ribs would allow before standing straight up. His vision was getting increasingly blurred with each passing moment. It was becoming hard to keep his eyes on Naruto who still wasn't moving. With one agonizingly slow step after another, Sasuke began to walk towards his fallen target.

Naruto could see Sasuke coming towards him. He knew he had to get up or it was over. He tried to roll over to his side but couldn't. No matter how much he tried to will himself to his feet, his body wouldn't obey. He was done. He had nothing left.

Sasuke took two more steps. Naruto was at least ten more away. It might as well have been a mile. A spasm of pain flowed through him as he suddenly coughed up blood and fell over, face first into the ground where he lay, unable to move.

Sasuke winced in pain as he looked up and Naruto who stared back. Both men could tell the other was giving everything they could to try and stand. Both knew they had nothing left. And so they lay, both gasping for air as they fought just to remain conscious.

"Well. Well. Why am I not surprised to find you two in this state?" Both men slowly moved their heads and looked to see Sakura walking towards them. She was wearing a pink top with a tight, black skirt a few inches above the knee with matching, black knee-high boots. Her shoulder-length hair billowed in the breeze she moved. "If you boys keep this up, you'll both end up back in my hospital bed. Or dead." Sakura stopped next to Naruto's fallen body and smiled at him with her hands at her waist. "I have half a mind to leave you here, you know. Is this why you snuck out of your office again? For someone who spent their whole life fighting to become Hokage you seem pretty eager to avoid the responsibilities that come with it. You can't just go off to do what you want, you know. Maybe we should have chose Sasuke-kun after all."

"What do you expect? This stupid rivalry is all they seem to care about."

Everyone looked to see Karin walking up. She wore a standard green ninja uniform along with a Konoha headband. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Karin walked over to Sasuke and knelt beside him. "It's almost like they have nothing better to do than beat each other half to death and wait for us to fix them up." Karin gently lifted Sasuke, who groaned in pain as she moved him, and placed his head on her lap like a pillow. "I have to agree that it's getting a little tiresome."

Sakura sighed audibly as she knelt down to Naruto. "Who are you kidding Karin. You get off on this sort of thing."

Karin turned beet red and adjusted her glasses. "Hey! Don't act like I'm the only one who likes having their boyfriend depend on him!" She then pointed at Naruto. "I've seen you smile at the idea of coming here for that guy!"

Sakura blushed angrily as she looked at Karin before calming herself. "Whew. You get pretty excitable quick don't you? It's been a few years already but I'm still not sure we should have let you join our village."

"Tch! Whatever." Karin replied. She was clearly in no mood for Sakura's teasing. Karin then rolled up her sleeve and placed her bare arm by Sasuke's mouth. "Let's just do what we came to do." Sasuke bit down and Karin moaned briefly in please before she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Ugh." Sakura replied as she shook her head disapprovingly. "I still can't get used to that." She then made several hand signs before her hands began to glow bright green. She then put her hands on Naruto's bare chest.

The four of them remained silent for a short while as the women did their work. Sasuke groaned as he continued to bite down on Karin's bare arm. He glanced down to see all of his wounds slowly fade. Even the burnt flesh began to heal and stitch itself back together.

Karin looked up to see Sakura at work and she grinned at her. Sakura looked up to see Karin grinning back. _Oh!_ Karin thought. _So you want to do this?_ Sakura's entire body suddenly began to glow bright green as the diamond on her forehead began to pulsate. In response, Karin's body began to glow bright orange and several chakra chains emerged from her back and whipped about wildly.

A few moments passed before Sasuke released Karin from his bite. After seeing this, Karin's power and her chains faded away. He looked to her and smiled and gave a curt nod. Karin smiled back in response as she rose to her feet and covered the bite mark with her sleeve.

Sakura's glow died down as she removed her hands from Naruto's chest. As she was about to stand Naruto grasped her hand squeezed it gently. Sakura smiled as she used her free hand to touch his now undamaged face.

Without a word, the girls turned and began to leave the training grounds. "Try not to kill yourselves boys." Karin said without looking back. "You're only practicing, remember?"

"Yeah, there's no point in figuring out who won or lost if you're both dead." Sakura added as they left together.

"Speaking of which," Karin said as she smiled at Sakura. "I couldn't help but notice that I happened to finish healing Sasuke-kun just a little bit quicker than you healed Naruto."

Sakura smiled back at Karin bitterly. "You may have finished first but I actually did a better job. You'll see for yourself after Naruto wins this round."

"Ha! As if!" Karin replied. "My Sasuke-kun has won their last three matches!"

"And last I checked that means Naruto still has a lead of two then." Sakura teased.

"For now!" Karin replied. "It'll be down to one after today. Thanks to my help of course."

"Ugh! Three years and I'm still not sure I like you that much."

"Whatever. I'm only a part of this village for Sasuke-kun's sake anyway. I don't care if any of you bitches like me or not!"

"By the way, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are all meeting up at the ice cream parlor in a few. You want to come?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Karin replied excitedly as the pair disappeared into the woods leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone once more.

Sasuke looked at his body. Most of the wounds were gone completely with only a few light scars remaining. Naruto meanwhile, admired Sakura's work. He was left practically unblemished.

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the clouds in the sky. "If it's all the same to you, can we skip the rest of the warm up?" A moment later his eyes transformed. One contained the Mangekyo Sharingan, while the other now had the Rinnegan. "I don't have all day you know?"

**SASUKE**

Naruto chuckled as he exploded with power and was now covered in his chakra cloak. "Fine by me. It was getting a little boring, holding back anyway. Let's take it seriously from now on."

**NARUTO**

The two friends smiled as they faced each other. Their might was now on full display as the surrounding area began to quake under the strain of their combined power. An instant later they attacked with such speed the ground beneath them shattered. This battle had only just begun.

**VERSUS**


End file.
